I want to stand inside your love Chapter 2
by PumpkinKing425
Summary: KatueFreddy read and review, they both like eachother but things get in the way


School Of Rock: "I want to Stand Inside Your Love" 

Songfic action Katie/Freddy. Drama, Romance action. 

Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock or anything about. I own the dvd and a poster that's it. I wish I could own Jack Black.. He'd be my personal jester that amuses me. 

Chapter Two 

`#$%^&* **Freddie's POV** #$%^&* 

I was with Dewey and Lawrence after band practice, Katie was with Zack. I think it was a date, I am really jealous of Zack, he's a cool kid, but I don't think he should be Katie's boyfriend. I know I shouldn't be jealous (I do have a girlfriend and girls seem to like me, and Zack has never had a girlfriend before) I can't help but wonder if Katie likes me at all. She has commented me on my looks, and we are best friends, so I know she likes being around me. But I still can't help but wonder. I decided I needed to ask the masters at this subject. 

I looked at Dewey who was picking his nose while eating a twinky, and then he ate the booger he had just picked. "I picked you a winner." He told me as he smiled and laughed. I then realized that Dewy might not be the best guy to ask about this kind of thing. 

I then turned to Lawrence, he was perfectly still, he was very robot like and was perfectly silent and disciplined. He was wearing a collared button down shirt under a sweater vest. I don't think he has ever had a girlfriend or have I ever known him to have a crush. He talked to girls but only as a band member. I really need to improve his social life. He is just about the nicest kid I know and he is extremely polite to my parents. 

#$%^&* FLASHBACK @#$%^&*(

Lawrence walked into the cafeteria alone as usual. He Didn't sit down with anyone and sat at a table in the corner completely alone and isolated from any form of a friendly face. He started doing homework. After doing a few pages he got up and got some mashed potatoes, some oddly shaped meat, and some not so good looking corn, and a drink, he was dissatisfied with his lunch, but was really hungry so he began to eat it anyway. All of the sudden some preppy kid who was a popular guy and was also known as a jerk same and sat down next to him. 

"Hey Larry my man!" He said enthusiastically yet mockingly. 

"Hello." Larry answered back. 

"What's up my main Asian?" He asked Lawrence. 

"Please I'm trying to study." Lawrence said calmly yet kinda weakly. 

"What you don't have time for me anymore?" He said mockingly (this whole time the kid was making a fool of Lawrence and was making fun of him in a goofy manner. 

"Do you know what you fucking chink I don't want you studying!" The jerk yelled and knocked away Lawrence's food tray. 

"Just leave me alone I don't want any trouble." Larry pleaded. 

"F***k you! You chink nerd motherf***er!" He screamed and pulled Lawrence from the table and started kicking Lawrence. 

Just then out of nowhere the kid who was kicking Lawrence was pulled aside. The person who pulled him aside was middle heighted kid with blondish short spiked up hair. He had a jean jacket, shortened jean shorts all ripped with some converse and various studded bracelets and markings of The Sex Pistols, The Ramones, The Clash, The Misfits, and Iggy Pop. He was a punk rocker and none other than everyone's favorite asshole Freddy Jones. 

"What the hell did he do to you!?" Freddy demanded, while grabbing the kid by the collar and pushing him up against the wall. 

"Just messing around f***k-tard." The kid insulted. 

"Messing around? As in kicking my friend bitch?! Freddie accused him. 

The kid (who's name turned out to be Nick Boyle, did it all on a bet,) decided to push back and thus a fight began. Nick started with trying to punch Freddie, he didn't succeed, and Freddie pushed him even more. Nick then lunged at Freddie taking him down and began to punch him. Freddie tried to get up and regain his position but was unable. Freddie finally managed to escape, and punched Nick with a straight on hit to the nose. Nick did punch back but was bleeding heavily from the nose, Nick's punch did not hurt Freddie at all. Freddie seemed to of won the fight and Nick retreated to somewhere distant in the cafeteria. Freddie helped Lawrence up and brushed him off. 

"That's it Lawrence you are no longer sitting alone during lunch." Freddie lectured. 

"Who shall I sit with?" Lawrence asked shyly. 

"With me Katie and Zack, let's go I'll get you some more of what you were eating." Freddie said. 

So now Katie, Freddie, Zack, and Lawrence all sit together during Lunch. 

!@#$%^ End of Flashback (Flash forward) #$%^&*(

Freddie remembered the time when he helped Lawrence out (and got 3 weeks detention for fighting.) He was never prouder of himself and was glad he did it. Katie said that it was the only time she wouldn't complain about Freddie getting detention. 

Freddie decided that Lawrence (as much as he like Lawrence) was not the best choice for advice, s he turned back to Dewey. Freddie was looking for a well thought intelligent sounding way of asking Dewey without giving anything away. 

"Hey Dewey, what do you think my chances with Katie are?" Freddie questioned hoping for the best. 

"Chances with what, getting' with her, or gittin' with her?" Dewey asked back. 

"If I say both will I sound shallow?" Freddy asked while sounding hesitant (he wanted a relationship as well as getting some. 

"Yes, that will sound shallow." Dewey said optimistically. 

"Fuck it, yes I mean both." Freddie blatantly said. 

"Well I think you have a good chance." Dewey said. 

"Really, but what about Zack?" Freddie asked. 

"I'll see about Zack, I don't think she's into Zack." Dewey countered. 

"Why not? Zack's a great guy!" Freddie exclaimed. 

"He smells." Dewey said. And nothing more needed to be said. The man had spoken. 

Ok lame fighting scene but I like the way it turned out. Its my second chapter ive ever written! Please read and review, I like the way this story is turning out. I hope it goes well, future drama and romance, and maybe a concert (but of songs we all know not SCHOOL OF ROCK songs, but covers of cool bands.) but im thinking about it. Thanks for reading. And I wonder what zack's gonna say and I also wonder how he's gonna turn out. 


End file.
